


Fallen Royalty

by pawtoncake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Depression, I'm not sorry, Intentional starvation, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Pining, Sex Mentions, Slow Death, Starving, Suicide, Suicide mention, death mention, logan's a sad boy, murderous intent, no comfort, reproductions of sadness, this is more sad royality than anything, tw murder, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawtoncake/pseuds/pawtoncake
Summary: Logan pined for far too long. It was too dangerous to feel like he did anymore. Virgil was seemingly instigating his malice intents. Logan did what he felt necessary, ending in the end of both of them. Royals Roman and Patton suffered in the loss of their dead acquaintances and in lost love. This AU covers the heartbreak of the two dead and the two alive, through anguish and peace.





	1. Chapter 1

Logan knew having this war would have been a mistake in the long run. Virgil wasn’t ready for that kind of an attack. He should have been grown up enough to notice it that time.

Rage got in the way. Feelings intruded his once rational thoughts. The war between their fighting gazes, and the past of touches they would share so intimately.

It made him shiver and almost wince at the thought of when he was once happy with him. Logan saw no need to launch a long and treacherous attack against Virgil’s emotional wall, seeing it fitting enough to send a message.

A message that drove the other kingdom to shambles. Logan was done with whatever love affair the two had enclosed on. The affair that almost killed Logan’s marriage and absolutely tore Virgil from his normalcy.

Turning him entirely vulnerable, only to be ripped to shambles by 10 simple words. The ten words to break hearts of the hidden. To take the lovers out of hiding.

Expose their heartbreak for both their kingdoms to lay eyes upon. Prince Logan saw no need to continue any further contact with Virgil or his kingdom; cutting off all routes of trade, every traveler that crossed or had hand-in-hand contact with any member of the others royal family.

Logan soon began to feel cowardly for his actions of leaving the Prince with such little words, not very reassuring ones at the least.

Virgil was clearly upset to his subjects, more outwardly emotional, his family having to console him for an unknown reason before he was ready to go back into public eye. It had been him that fell in love first.

The second his eyes met Prince Logan’s dark blue ones at a council meeting, he just knew. They bonded over the simple things like the weather and what trade plans either kingdom had developed. Normal things for two princes to be discussing. That is until Prince Logan admits a dark secret by accident.

One that he would be in shambles to have anyone else learn of. Virgil confided in him that he had felt the dire need to share he had the same thing.

Neither kingdom was intended to overhear their nights together. Sneaking from either kingdom to the next, just to hold each other.

The way you would when you were in love. So desperately in love. Oh, the things you do when you can run without worry. The way they carelessly kissed, not a fear as to who could see.

So wrapped up in each other and the way they entirely caught each other at the throat. An unbelievably toxic way to die, at the hands of a forbidden lover.

They hold you by a leash, pulling at you when your feelings are desperate or they need you. It’s just too bad Logan seemed to not feel that tug anymore.

His attachment to the younger prince was beginning to slip as he made his departure secretly, driving the younger into a panicked state no one could derive him out of.

Back to the present time now, Logan deeply felt the loss of Virgil. Not very expected considering he had a history of repressing the way he felt.

Shoving the lies deep down his throat in such an anguishing way, hoping the lies would just build up and one day they would just leave. Wishful thinking on his part, this was probably the reason why he wasn’t much of a dreamer.

Logan suffered in the silence of his royal court, confiding in only his most trusted men to handle the secret. With giving this information, he foolishly thought it wouldn’t spread. Such a fool.

People talked, Logan opened his mouth, and words just abandoned his mind, not saying what he wanted, but what he needed to say for so long.

He would cry at night, tears muffled by a pillow covering his mouth, glasses fogged entirely. He always seemed to think that would shadow him from the world, the fog. It worked for a small time until his breathing detested the moisture on his glasses.

He couldn’t go a moment without thinking about how they were. How they touched and loved on each other without a care to their actions. He shouldn’t have been such a fool. He can’t feel such heartbreak for him. He’s married for god’s sake, this is interrupting their marriage and it was plaguing it. Logan was changing because of Virgil.

He captivated every inch of Logan’s thoughts when he was alone, and he really wanted it to stop. Virgil wasn’t a good thing for him. Not healthy or beneficial. Just a heartbreaker.

But it took Logan a lot longer than it should have to realize that the heartbreaker hadn’t been Virgil, it had been himself the whole time. He reached out in a fit of sympathy for leaving the younger on such unprecedented terms. It was then that Logan saw just how much those ten words had really hurt him. It had almost driven him to suicide.

Virgil went off; his anger radiating with every word he wrote to the other kingdom, hoping they got transmitted carefully and without knowledge as the contents.

They had some nosey delivery men. If both of their hearts were shattered, there was no possible way to describe how this absolutely stabbed both their hearts.

You could see the tear drops that stained every letter, the frustration that painted the words from thought to paper. Was caring about the other worth their time anymore? No, surely not, but did that stop them from caring even more. Of course not.

Days went where no contact between either kingdom was accepted. Entirely cut off from the other, out of malice for the other. Only some of Logan’s men knew why though. That was until, at least, they had the first council meeting since then.

They couldn’t even look in the others general direction; skillfully avoiding each others glances and failing to focus on the main topic being discussed. In the end, when they were forced to shake hands, to speak, Logan made the best of excuses to avoid his royal duty.

Virgil’s heart dove further in the depths of his chest, Logan locking it and swallowing the key with every step he took away. Logan still cries for Virgil in his dreams every night. His husband left him for that very reason. The reason being his obsession over such a trivial and unimportant affair that shouldn’t have affected his love for his husband.

It just intruded, no take backs or turn arounds. Logan would watch silently as Virgil’s smile gradually returned to his tiny face, the smiles turning more and more genuine the longer Logan’s name would go without mention.

Logan began to feel that long after Virgil.

The happiness from his locked heart begging and pleading to be returned to it’s the normal place. He opened his heart shakily, not sure how confident he was with its decision-making skills and all. Logan was terrified of falling for Virgil again. Virgil needed a face to face explanation of what happened to them.

They needed to talk.

Except for every time Logan would talk himself up to it, Virgil would be having a good day. A day where clearly Logan hadn’t came up in conversation. A day when he could breathe without having Logan’s smell contaminating his senses.

So Logan took the key to his heart, and held it close, knowing the day was close he would suffer entirely from his loss. He entirely suffered while Virgil got the privilege to flourish.

It would kill his lovesick heart, but letting him go had to work. It just had to. He tried to let him go.

That lasted about 3 days.

The best three days he’d felt in years. When he went back to his intrusive thoughts, he crashed hard. It hit him like a horse charging straight for you. You’re strapped down and have nowhere to go. He just couldn’t live without Virgil.

No longer would he suffer. If he couldn’t have Virgil now, he’d just have him in the afterlife.

Unfortunately, that means making the Kingdom of Macedonia heirless. So be it.

Logan armed his defenses. He locked his heart entirely, adding extra padlocks for reassurance it would come open.

That night Virgil screamed his name as he had once before, but instead of pleasure, it came through rings of terror. A sound Logan had never once found so beautiful. Especially as he took that voice right from him. He was so pretty when he was quiet.

Why hadn’t he noticed that before?


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal was the only word to really describe it as. A betrayal to his love, to the songs he sang, the passion he could only dream of now.

Those dreams were few and far between, begging to be brought out, to fill the head of their once boisterous creator. He couldn’t find it in him to show happiness like he once did. It pained him to smile, to breathe, even walk.

Every move he made, every step he took just felt like an extra weight that carried over him.

No one came to notice for so long, the agony that tore through him. Breathing was a struggle alone, but if he came to lay eyes on his old lover, the world would surely perish. It would perish in the name of regret, in pain, frustration, and heartbreak.

He had royally messed what they’d had up, and it didn’t really hit him until that one day. The day when it was his fault. When he’d come to accept that. That was when he noticed a shift in himself. Eating was little to nonexistent. Nothing could satisfy his hunger quite like the love he used to have, so he chooses to do without.

That’s killing him though, and he just doesn’t seem to understand that. The maids, the king, the servants are having no inkling of this happening. Roman is trying to kill himself without recognition. Without the backlash of letting himself go. Letting himself suffer from the long term consequences.

Losing his best friend to murder was one thing, but losing his lover soon after crushed him. Sure Virgil had been close to Virgil, they were the closest two could be.

Sure he’d lied about Logan. Sure he’d suffered in silence, but it just seemed to work out for him. He got the easy way out if he had any say in it. He was just ticking down the time until Patton finally worked up the gaul to do the same. But he knew Patton would never. He wouldn’t either.

So suffering until their inevitable deaths were the only way to go. So times carried on. Things got easier with the dealing of heartbreak, but the end goal of dying was still in both of their sights. They just didn’t want to live in such a cruel world anymore.

Such a heartbreaking tale truly.

Clocks turn methodically. Time changes without the knowledge of what occurred in its presence. Horrifying things happen in the light of time, yet it does not stop. Not quite the only thing it was programmed to do. Murder stops it , heartbreak slows it, loss hinders its continuing, relief makes it fly. No one truly recovered from the loss of the two princes.

The horrible murder that had such deep-rooted intention, such torn ambitions. The powers they could have weld, had they only broken the wall that separated them. Too bad their stubbornness for being the right one got in the way. Patton always knew Logan to be quite stubborn, but never this. Never to go as far as riding his secret love and then himself over a simple affair. One that could, and should have, stopped as soon as it started.

Logan hadn’t had the care to know about Patton’s problems. His love life had no part in Logan’s. You could hardly call them best friends in the later years of their lives. Sure they had their moments, arguing and such, but when they were calm and silent, neither would admit they enjoyed the presence of the other.

It was a silent but falling relationship.

Friendships were the little of Patton’s worries anymore. Virgil was dead as a victim of malice, and Logan was gone as a victim of suicide. His best friends dead, his heart broken, what else was there truly left to live for.

Nothing, and that’s exactly what he let himself believe. With that in mind, he did everything poorly.

He let himself down, and he was loving it.


	3. Chapter 3

Something had to be done. Had to be stopped. Just in a way that did not result in more travesty. Patton pondered more on his rational thoughts, or what was left of them, to see if there was actually a light at the end of the tunnel. So far, all he could see the blanket that was pushed up to where his glasses once sat on his nose.

He wallowed, pettilly laid down, trying and failing time and time again to do just that. It truly frustrated him. He wanted to see the good Roman had to offer him, had so seemingly been willing to give before that day.

It hurt to think about it, to process it now that the damage had so blindly been done. Patton closed his eyes as he clutched a fluffy pillow in his arms. Maybe if he just came to terms, he could be free.

Roman had sent for him, requesting his presence at the gathering for a wedding. It touched Patton that Roman would want to be seen with him in the public eye, so his tailor got to work on a fine tuned outfit for the special occasion. He looked awfully put together in a flower gown that would compliment, what he assumed, would be Roman’s blood red suit.

That seemed to be his style anyways. It hadn’t occurred to him the depth of what was actually taking place as he was guided from his royal quarters to where he’d been requested to go.

The halls seemed to grow darker now that he’d thought about it, a more sinister touch was added all around him. Too bad he was just so excited to spend time with who he truly thought was his boyfriend. The hall doors opened, leaving Patton to continue on his own.

It was a short walk, one that was a calm before the storm, a light wave before a tall one. Roman should have controlled himself. Should have held back from his desires. He was stupid enough to think he’d had time, time to go against all rational thinking.

Kissing the one person that could drive a wedge between the two royals. Making out for lack of better word. Remy always had a way with his words, convincing and death defying, so fucking comforting it was sick. Wrapping

Roman around his finger, making him drop at a simple word, this was Remy’s intention the whole time.

To drive them away from each other, keep them from communicating, and smiling while doing it. Except for they weren’t smiling. They were suffering. Remy wanted to watch them suffer. He couldn’t watch them if they wallowed, so he had to do something about that. Right now.

Kissing Roman was the least of his worries. But making sure Patton had seen was the goal. Patton knew that now anyway. Times change. So do people. Patton braved a face, letting a smile settle his options as he walked out of his living quarters for the first time in a month. Shocked faces followed, but he’d expected that.

But what he really should have expected, was the man standing at the end of the hallway. Him.

The man he used to admire. His heart and soul, the moves he made for.

Him.

His Roman.

_His._


	4. Chapter 4

Remy's intentions were futile. He could have touched Roman sensually in anyway and still would have gotten the same rise out of them both.

But nothing had truly prepared him for seeing the sight before him. Both of them. The looks were audible as waves of slight relief and sadness flooded the hall.

True, they’d both lost someone so important, but they’d also lost each other. This is one of those examples of when time stops. Not from murder or the ability to take someones life away, but it truly knocked the wind out of the three.

Patton hated to go back to that moment, but soon found in a necessary thing to do in order to heal. The calm before a bigger storm essentially. Nothing got better before once being worst.

He just had to bare through what is now, or die trying.

The hurt; the wrenching pain as he’d ran from the room, tears fogging his glasses; tears loud and vicious. Time stopped. Without warning. Patton ran, Roman froze, and Remy smiled. Technically, no one would expect anything less. The party they were to attend stopped. The world only heard sounds of crying for long moments that felt like years it seems.

Love is a word that's thrown around. Used in loose terms that hold no meaning. Patton had meant the love, intentionally falling in love, knowing, Roman felt the same back. Apparently that had been infatuation.

Infatuation is the gateway drug to a cruel world; a very harsh reality. Patton braved the storm. Avoiding when he could, but now he had to man up. Rise up to a better man than before; not let Roman have an inkling on his feelings.

He would not play this weak. He couldn’t.

Looking to him-while it hit him with an array of emotions- made him furious most of all. The audacity Roman had to give him that smile. The one that would always swoon him back, hold him captive, as if he’d actually cared.

Roman had a daring smile to his lips, a trying one with an open invitation written into it. But that apparently hadn’t been how Patton took the look. Patton broke away from his servants, rushing to him. What took the older prince by surprise was when Patton took his hand, taking him back into the room he’d just came from.

“Don’t talk,” he set him down on the edge of the bed, not making eye contact as he began to pace every 10 or so feet, turn and do it again. “I do-” Roman tried before a pillow was thrown hastily at his face.

Patton looked as he felt; upset, “it’s my turn to talk, not yours, you had that chance.”

Roman flinched at the way he looked. Pale, unruly and unkempt hair hanging in curls, his glasses lopsided. Nothing like the man he once genuinely loved. “Honestly I have questions…” Patton started, stopping towards the left of him, gazing to the bed next to him, “why? Why him, if you can’t give me a straight answer to the first question?”

Roman visibly slinked back at his tone of voice, terribly sad, you could say, guilty.

“I know you don’t really want a little excuse like this, but it’s the truth. I was seduced. He used something to trick me into thinking that he was you. It was you that I saw when I kissed him Patton. I didn’t realize until I heard him laughing and saw you crying. I was vulnerable. I let myself be vulnerable,” Roman got out, with the occasional glare from Patton, making him recoil.

“Well we both were in all technicality. Virgil and Logan left us vulnerable. But I don’t love you. You still did kiss him, whether you were in your right mind or not.” Tears hit Patton’s eyes, but he held them back, scared as to what guards he would let down if he did.

Roman looked away, scanning the room without consciousness, hoping to find anything at all. Anything he could use to convince his old love of true innocence. Nothing struck him with remembrance, for he should have been smart enough to know that Patton would have taken every part of him, and threw it all away.

Patton breathed heavily, chest moving up and down, as if he had to actually think about it to actually do it.

“Patton, I’m sorry.” He looked down to his hands, giving up, knowing there was more to the apology than the eyes could meet.

“Hi sorry I’m dad,” he couldn’t help but dad joke his way right now, whether it be because of the tears still in his eyes or the overwhelming emotions he needed to get out in some way. And for the first time in, it seems like forever, Roman gave a small smile, and Patton had to look away.

He could not fall for that again. Sure, Remy was a known trickster, but why Roman and him? Why tear them apart? Did he want to be king, a prince, even a high place in the royal court? He would never truly know why.

“Where is he?” Patton shrugged, finding it the best way to carry the conversation. “Right now, or to me?” Roman asked, leaning back on his hands, one of them moving with the soft material.

“I guess you could answer both.”

“First, no, I don’t know where exactly he is right now, and two, I haven’t even talked to him since… you know.” He tapped a foot nervously on the ground.

“Stop tapping Roman, it hurts my head.”

“Okay.”

“Now please elaborate on the, you know what? What’d you do, what happened after I left? And be honest Roman because I can read you like a book, I’ll be able to tell if you’re steering me wrong for the benefit of my health.”

“I broke out of whatever he’d casted over me. The spell or poison of sorts, I’m not sure, but it was a sobering experience if I’d ever had one. He left moments after, like he’d wanted you to know all along. It seemed like him being you to me was not about him liking me, it was about him taking us apart, and he succeeded. It worked just like he’d planned. I haven’t seen him since.” Patton seemed to ponder over the response, debating to take his word or fall back into his repressed mindspace.


	5. Chapter 5

“Is it bad that I don’t trust your words? That I don’t believe a word you speak. Whether I know it to be true or not.” Patton tore his eyes from Roman, finding a bright object that caught his eye. His diary. The one Virgil gave him just before he’d been killed. The one he’d disclosed his deepest feelings on its pages, showering it like a lifeline. 

“N-no, I can see why you wouldn’t.” He followed Patton’s gaze.

Patton removed himself from next to Roman, picking it up after 3 graceful and weighted steps, and brought it to his chest. “This is my lifeline… or it was. I stopped using it much after Virgil died. I still did, to talk about you, but nothing about him.” Patton tossed it into Roman’s unexpected hands, looking to him.

“Open it Roman.”

“Why?”

"You’re not in a good place to ask me questions.”

He opened the small book, greeted with worn pages and sloppy handwriting. He could tell Patton sifted through these when he was feeling particularly emotional, it helped him realise there had been harder times. Times he couldn’t talk, or look at Roman.

He noticed the first entry date having been when they were still together, so rounding back to almost 3 months ago. “That’s when V gave it to me, I wrote in it that very day.” Roman nodded. 

As the entries went on Patton’s words grew more suspicious of Roman’s interactions with Remy, having an idea or whereabouts. Roman noticed the gap in dates. Being 4 days before he’d found out. To the day Virgil died. Then that was all. It stopped with almost 50 pages left untouched and and clean. Like it was waiting for Patton’s feelings on them.

“Pat,” he closes the book, setting it down where Patton sat before.

“I thought those four days were awful, the worst. But when V died, it crushed me. So much as to repressing everything you’d taught me to let out. Letting it eat me away. Did that pleasure you? With you seeing me in such pain. Because I can’t get past the opinion that you knew, exactly, what you were doing.”

A candle holder replaced Patton’s empty hands, it hiding behind his small frame easily.

“I- I no way! I was under a spell Patton, you have to believe me.” He had no idea the road he was treading down.

“That just sounds like a tired, well planned out excuse! I would have thought a more flare out of you! It’s pathetic. You’re pathetic.” Patton’s eyes narrowed.

Roman’s alarm rose when he noticed Patton’s hands absent from the scenario, knowing he was hiding something from view. What, he had no idea, but he guessed it wasn’t good. Roman gripped the diary in one hand, the bed sheets in the other. “Patton, what… what is it?”

He paused. The tiniest of smirks that could have combated Logan’s replaced a frown. “I don’t think what is it is a very good question. It’s more like what it can do to you that is a more proficient guess.”

Roman jolted back, like he’d been electrocuted, no pain having reached him besides the weighted words hitting his beautiful face.

“Wow, I guess it finally is time my words had more of an effect on you,” he chuckled, moving his hands, revealing the weapon.

“Why do you have that?” He whimpered out. 

“A lesson for someone who clearly has no respect for loved ones.”

“But you hea-” 

Patton tapped the smaller end on Roman’s temples, “watch your words while you still have them.”

Roman closed his eyes, tears falling only when his gaze separated from Patton’s. “I could have stolen your sword, made this whole mess of a project go a lot quicker and more efficiently… in fact,” Patton reached behind Roman, grabbing the older’s sword and dangling it from the top.

“This is going to be so much fun,” he teased, running his pointer finger along the blade, knowing it’s power. Roman kept his eyes shut. “Roman seriously, keep your eyes open. Soon you won’t be able to.”

“What's tha-that supposed to mean?” He breathed out, earning a groan from Patton. “You are no fun to play with!”

“Play?”

“I just want to have my way with you! Mess up your lying beautiful face to my hearts content.” He crossed his arms, sword haphazardly dangling to his left, away from Roman’s hands.

Roman took this opportunity to stay quiet. Patton giggled manicacly, “now that’s better… sleep well my prince.”

As a wide set of eyes met dark ones, the bottom of the sword rendered Roman unconscious. Patton laughed successfully, “just where Remy can’t have his way with you anymore.”


	6. Chapter 6

As much as Patton would have loved to take care of his problem, he had a meeting to attend. With frustration, he tied Roman to a chair, gagged him, and backed him into his on-suite bathroom. Vague memories of their moments shared in this room tried to beg his attention, but he paid no mind to them. They were the past.

Right now was all about revenge.

Patton wished the meeting into action, moving swiftly as he normally would, sparking no alarm. All the guards were on edge anyway; any change with his demeanor and the discovery of Prince Roman’s disappearance, he would be found guilty.

His eyes dragged almost professionally as he nodded along with the words being presented by his royal advisor, Emile.

“This is the stats on how the kingdom will likely pa-” Emile crossed his arms, fixing his glasses flesh to his nose and sighed, “Pat, I know this is the last place you want to be, but could you at least act interested?”

“I can do a good acting Emile,” he gave a small smile for him, seemingly satisfying the advisor.

“Satisfactory Patton, now-” he looked back to the board, drawing on them. Patton couldn’t be less distracted. What if he got out? He was a very smart man… he could be an idiot sometimes, but he was physically smart. And yes   
in both contexts. It was highly probable, he was loud. What if he hadn’t tied the gag hard enough? What if- Patton was snapped out of his thoughts by a literally snap. Emile looked mildly irritated.

“Patton, I suggest you go rest.”

“But I assure you I am not tired.”

“Not from the looks of you. We can continue this meeting when you are more well rested.”

“But-”

“Patton say one more word, I dare you.”

They exchanged challenging glances for a few seconds, before Patton slumped back in his chair, “fine.”

Once Patton was basically escorted back to his room, it took everything in him to shut and lock his door from Emile’s prying eyes. He was a curious one, he’ll give Emile that one. After he tossed the key to his mirror stand, he took off his sash and shoes, looking rather handsome and not like he had been before.

Patton knocked on the door, earning a whimper from the other side. He shouldn’t have been up yet. Maybe he should have just whacked him a little bit harder. Whatever, all that mattered was his Prince was awake, and ready for mass interrogation during his “nap time.”

Opening the door, Patton saw his head laying back, looking out the only window giving off light. “Hey Roman.” 

His head lifts up slowly, almost like he has a headache, and said in a defeated tone, “Patton.”

“You don’t look well.”

“I wonder why.”

“That was grade A sarcasm.”

“You know it lover boy.”

“I can actually knock you out again, don’t test the triggers.”

Roman almost laughed, it was more of a chuckle from the depths of his throat, settling the air like a blanket of warning. Patton moved forward, standing between Roman and the ropes that held him down. He was a good prince in the light, but stick him in the dark, and it’s all fun in his little games. Patton knew that, Roman had not.

He rested each of his arms on either of Roman’s shoulders, holding his hands where Roman could see. His nails were painted blue, they were chipped, but still there. 

Roman’s curls dropped in front of his eyes as he focused on not moving. Patton sighed, opening his hands up fully. They showed off scars, some paint from frustrated art sessions, and blood. From him, Roman had no idea.

Roman tilted his head to the left a little, looking back half way, deciding his words lightly, “why are you showing me this?”

Patton noted his ability to go along, twisting the ring on his finger. The ring Roman had given him. The promise ring. He had kept it. The bright pale blue stuck out amongst the marks on his hand. There was blood on the diamond, probably from impact with bumping into something.

“Now before you try to overreact, yes, this is your blood, and it’s your ring. This ring hasn’t meant a thing to me in awhile. I debated throwing it out, but figured I could use it for leverage on you.” He pulled it off, holding it in the palm of his left hand. 

“You used this to promise me that I would never see you leave. Or cheat, or steal my love. But… you did all of those things to me. Every single one.” His voice grew progressively sadder, dripping with longing for old times, too stubborn to ignore the obvious elephant in the room.

“So I guess to get straight to the point, I am going to wrong you in every way you have me. I will lead you into a false sense of hope for us, then I’ll leave you, cheat on you, and take your heart, in the exact same manner as mine was taken. You won’t be free from me Roman.”

‘Was this some sort of joke?’ Roman thought, brows furrowed in confusion, “but you won’t be able to, I-I know your plans,” he struggled against his bonds to the chair.

“You think you know my plans now, but I haven’t even gotten to the fun part of this…” he moved back around to face Roman and his beautiful hair straight forward.

Patton held his hand with the ring up, before beginning his hypnotic process, “This is our wedding ring. You married me. You promised me to be my forever. We adopted a very handsome young prince, let’s call him Thomas. You are an amazing father to him and a passionate lover to me. Life is good, we are good.” He snapped when he finished.

Roman’s dropped head lifted up in confusion, looking for his surroundings, seeing himself tied up, “love, is this another kink you wanted to try?” Patton smiled widely, “you could say that my prince.”

Roman threw on a smile, “that’s okay dearest, what time is it?”

“Late, I have no clue, we’ve been in here for awhile.” He ran his fingers through Roman’s hair, pushing it back to look at his eyes. He was definitely hypnotized, as his eyes seemed to turn a lot darker. Still beautiful, but much darker.

Patton looked to the clock that was hanging next to the shower a few feet away. It was broken, but it said 4:36. “The clock is broke, so I have no idea.” Roman nodded, “Babe can you undo this, I’m hungry.”

“Oh yeah, of course,” he kissed Roman sweetly, untying him from the front.

Roman stood, almost immediately falling into his arms. “Woah!” He said with a smile, “I guess I really fell for you huh?”

“Oh shut it.” Patton said with a laugh, helping him back to his feet, stable.

“Let’s go get Thomas, then grab something to eat, shall we?”

Patton would have to pay the young boy to go along with this. It wouldn’t be easy, but he could always hypnotise Remy and pay his parents off; he could figure something out. “I can go grab him, you,” he patted and fixed Roman’s tie, pressing a kiss to his lips kindly, “meet me in the kitchen love.” Roman nodded, smiling as he went off to where he was told.

He rang for Thomas to come to his room, pacing as he was taking far longer than normal. A knock sounded on the door moments later; the door flying open with the pretense of an emergency.

“Thomas, you’re little enough to pull this off for me. I need you to pretend to be Roman and I’s child.” He placed his hands around the bedpost.

“I- um- you- what?”

“You cannot utter a word of this to anyone else. Do I have your word?”

“Yes of course your majesty.”

“Good. So, I kidnapped the prince, hypnotised him into thinking we were married with a child, and it worked. But the child is what we were missing, so I want to enlist you. I mean, if you don’t want to I can just hypnotise you as well, but either way I would get what I want.”

The young boy seemed to think, “what do I get out of this?”

“Anything you desire with things pertaining to us as a family. I can make your family higher class than even the highest class, make you royal advisors if need be.” Patton crossed his arms, eyes holding no question or trick. He was dead serious.

“I’ll do it.”

“You will?”

“Yes. I just need one thing, and it’s all I want from this, no matter how long it takes.”

“And that is?”

“I want you to bring back my sister Valerie, from the Land of Lost. She was orphaned there before I was born. I only desire to meet her.”

“I can make that happen.”

“Then I’m in. Entirely. Whatever you need me to do.” Thomas nodded profusely, confidently.

“Great. Right now, he is to join us for lunch down in the dining hall. I told him to go down already.” Patton took his hand, walking towards the door. He opened it, being guided out into a bright hallway, too bright. 

He had to shield his eyes as Thomas followed him, eventually dropping his hand to his sides, making fast strides to were his “husband” had fled off to. They had heard singing, meaning either Roman was baking, or watch some movie. 

Well I don’t think they considered the possibility that it might have been both. He was already coated in flour and mixing something in a bowl. It looked to be blueberry muffins, Patton’s favorite.

A tiny feeling of guilt creeped up his neck, but he shot it away as quick as it came. “Hey honey!” Roman smiled, grabbing some sugar from a container on the table.

“Hey sweetheart, I see you’re making my favorite… what’s the occasion?”

Roman laughed, “no occasion! Just really wanted to show you how much I love you.”

Patton blushed, looking out of Thomas’ line of vision. 

“Thanks babe, I love you too.”

After Thomas had greeted his father and volunteered to help, 3 pans of muffins went in minutes later.

“Babe I can smell them already.” Patton smiled, being dramatic.

“I’m sure you can,” Roman chuckled, him and Thomas taking on the dishes.

Things were taking a turn for a better, to the public eye anyway. The Kings were back in arrangement with a beautiful son to take the throne when they soon came to pass.

Emile was highly skeptical of the sudden switch in them being married, after just seeing him that morning, moping over not having him.

He had noticed light coming from the door to the kitchen, he went to go see if it had been them. When he’d heard the voices he feared would be behind it, he made it his personal mission to find out what the hell Patton was playing at.

Emile knocked calmly, opening the door to a flour covered Thomas, and Patton looking highly guilty of being the culprit. Roman stuck his head up from behind the counter. “He did it!”

Emile placed a smile on, “it does seem like that.”

Patton set the bag down softly, raising his hands as his “son” coerced him into a hug. And as much as Patton didn’t want the flour all over him, he let it happen, finding the moment to be bond like, and far more believable for his advisor and husband.

“Hey Em, can you take Thomas for a few minutes? I need to have a little chit chat with Ro.” Roman wiped a stripe of flower across Thomas’s forehead, causing the younger one to try to run from his father.

“Yeah, of course, I can see if Valerie is able to take him.”

“Excellent thank you.” He put on a blinding grin. 

He could see Emilie take a giggly Thomas from Roman, and them leaving as loudly as they came. Patton was almost too distracted to notice the hands that intertwined his and a somewhat worried look. “Love, what’s up?” 

Roman drew shapes into Patton’s hands absentmindedly, a nervous tick he’d always had.

“I just wanted some us time is all.” Patton hugged him, nuzzling into his neck. Roman blushed a deep red, clearly thinking what Patton had wanted him too. “Love, i want you to sing for me,” he said again, but this time in a slightly more suggestive manor, “my prince, please.”

Roman squeaked, looking back to him, “Pat you’re going to get me all riled up, that’s not fair.” Patton pulled a face to that, “RoRo, I just want to hear you sing, you always tell me the best stories.” 

“I always aid you in the best moments too, oh my love, why must you try to seduce me in the kitchen?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Patton shrugged it off.

“Hm, yeah sure.” Roman said with a smile, kissing Patton’s forehead.

“Don’t want to let those cookies burn now do we?”


	7. Chapter 7

After their little mini getaway without Thomas in the kitchen, the cookies had been frosted a variety of colors with all shades of clues and reds and maybe even purples. It of course ended with red icing decorating Patton’s face along with a smile, and dark blue decorating Roman’s apron.

“I’ve never known you to be this messy mi amor, I should have guessed sooner,” Roman hugs him from behind, nuzzling his icing covered nose into Patton’s neck, making Patton squeal from the sensation. “Ro! Oh my good golly!”

Roman laughed lightly, swaying with him as Patton tried to pull away to clean up their, now huge, mess.

It took almost double as long to clean as it did to make the mess in the first place, considering Patton couldn’t refuse Roman’s puppy dog eyes into kissing him when he so asked for it.

“Ro,” he kissed his cheek, looking at him with a small smile, “we have to finish cleaning.”

“I know I know, I just want to love on you though, I can’t be that big of a distraction.” Roman rolled his eyes, eating some icing from the container on the counter.

He laughed, “Oh babe, you’re a very welcomed distraction.”

Roman laughed, “Oh boy do I know it.”

After Patton had gotten the kitchen about half way tidied from their mess of things, a knock sounded to the kitchen door. It opened without a second’s notice, low and behold, Remy standing on the other side. Patton’s eyes glazed over with something foreign, standing in front of Roman, almost as a guard of sorts. 

Remy rested a hand on the door, his black nails contrasting the paleness. It reminded Patton of Virgil. “Emile told me you’d be here.”

He must not know, Emile, he was never acknowledged on the whole story. “Yes, what must be the matter?” Roman smiled. “Oh poor sweet innocent Roman.” Remy tisked, this was going to switch decks fast.

“Remy, I suggest you take your leave,” Patton said, trying to keep his cool when he felt Roman’s hand take his. He grew more grounded.

“Now why would I want to do that? I missed having my fun with you two, let’s make it like old times,” he scowled the last part, seeing Roman mix between confusion towards Patton and anger towards Remy. “Should I leave the two of you alone?” Roman asked, withdrawing from his hold on Patton back to the counter; away from all the tension surfacing there.

Remy let out a laugh, “I mean, yes that would be wonderful. Your boyfriend and I have some business to discuss. Alone.” 

Roman left with caution, telling one of the guards around to keep their eyes on the couple still left in the other room.

“Patton, I’m honestly surprised you could pull such a thing off. Why? Why ruin my plans?” He snagged a cookie off the tray, not quite ready to start his yelling charades.

Patton pushed himself off the counter, crossing his arms, his head tilting back and forth, as if trying to figure something out that was bother him,“you took him away from me on purpose. I just needed to gather my feelings before I did anything quite rash. I’m surprised you didn’t try to sabotage my thoughts before.” 

“Oh I did. None of your guards would let me in. I’m assuming that was all your doing,” he took a bite, “good cookies by the way.”

“Thanks, but don’t try to change the subject. I wanted revenge on you for the longest time. That was until I realized it was what Roman wanted too. Then it all shifted to him. So I knocked him out and hypnotized him into thinking nothing had happened at all. It worked as you could tell, he didn’t remember what had happened between the two of you. And that’s what I needed. But now I have to do what he did to me,” a pause fell over, “I have to hurt him like he hurt me. Like Logan felt with Virgil. I have to. For myself.”

Remy knew what he was asking him to do, and my goodness was he all for that, but there was one issue. Just one tiny liability that had to be taken care of before he could get mixed up in all that trouble again. “What about Thomas?” Patton certainly hadn’t thought about what the teen might do if Patton tried something rash. Especially since he hadn’t planned to hold to his promise of bringing his sister back. “I don’t know. I can’t just kill him. And hypnotizing people will only get me so far. Maybe I can send him away, tell Roman its for a “camp thing” that he had heard about,” Patton mumbled to himself as he started to pace the kitchen once more.

“Yeah, we can make that work. So. When do you want to start?” Remy flipped his glasses into this head.

“Now would be great.”


End file.
